Ghosts of the Force
by dingo13and7
Summary: Following the defeat of Abeloth at the hands of the Jedi, the galaxy is at last in peace...or is it?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Descent

**Star Wars: Ghosts of the Force**  
>A FanFic by Sean Nedimyer<p>

Dramatis Personae

Ben Skywalker, Jedi Knight, human male from Coruscant  
>Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master, human male from Tatooine<br>Vestara Khai, former Sith apprentice, human female from Kesh  
>Leia Organa Solo, Jedi Knight, human female from Alderaan<br>Han Solo, captain of the _Millenium Falcon_, human male from Corellia  
>Jaina Solo-Fel, Imperial Knight-Captain, human female from Coruscant<br>Jagged Fel, Emperor of the Imperial Remnant, human male from Niruaun  
>Tahiri Veila, former Jedi Knight, human female from Tatooine<br>Anakin Solo, former Jedi Knight, Ghostwalker male  
>Darth Caedus, former Dark Lord of the Sith, Ghostwalker male<br>Corran Horn, Jedi Master, human male from Corellia  
>Mirax Terrik Horn, captain of the <em>Errant Venture<em>, human female from Corellia  
>Boba Fett, Mandalore, human male from Kamino<p>

Prologue: Dark Tides

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Few things are constant in a universe torn asunder by war, revolution, slavery, and corruption. Certainly not happiness, nor love, nor the feeling of security. Rather, it is pain; it is suffering; it is the black desire of revenge. It is these and many more lost emotions that drive most beings throughout the galaxy. Above all, however, it is _fear_ that moves the galaxy. And as a very powerful being once said, "Fear is the path to the Dark Side."

In this time of war, of impatience and ignorance, of pain, it is the Dark Side of the Force that rules many an individual. How can he or she help it, being maimed, murdered, and thieved by every other ruling power in the galaxy? And it is these individuals that gather together, their terrified presences fueling something old and dark and strong. And its powers grow with each new recruit to the Dark Side.

In the shadows, it waits, watching for the crack in the galaxy that will finally allow it to break through, and once more claim dominance over all parts of the universe, known and unknown.

Chapter 1: Dark Descent

Ben raised his lightsaber blade above his head, catching his opponent's attack just in time. Still, the sheer power of the attack, bolster by a surge from the Dark Side, threatened to overpower him. He threw the attack-a long, thick tentacle-back with his blade, then somersaulted out of _her_ range.

Abeloth's range.

He, his father, and Vestara Khai, a Sith of the Lost Tribe, had tracked Abeloth across the galaxy, stumbling across more than one of her nests. She had a fondness for Force-users, drawing them to her and then dominating their minds with her Dark Side witchery. There were more casualties than either of the Skywalkers would have liked, including some of his father's long-time companions.

Another swing of Abeloth's tentacles broke Ben out of this thoughts as it caught him across the chest and lifted him high into the air. He wrestled himself away from the arm, but it was too late-as he pulled away, he slammed into a rock and heard something crack. A low moan of pain escaped him, followed by a more desperate moan as he realised he could no longer feel his legs.

"Young Skywalker," the multi-layered voice of Abeloth called to him. "It seems you've broken yourself. Rather pathetic for such a gallant Knight. However will you protect your lady?"

She gestured over her shoulder-or rather, the part of her body that could most closely be described as a shoulder-to where Vestara lay, crumbled and bleeding. She had attacked first, and had been the first to fall. Ben could still feel her presence in the Force, but it was fading.

And he could now do nothing to help her. Shame overwhelmed him, and she fed off of it.

"Yes, yes, little 'Walker. You've fallen and you can't get up. What a useless little toy you are. However will your father use you now, after-?"

A high hiss cut her off as a green lightsaber blade cut through her abdomen. A thousand-voiced scream pierced the cavern into which she had lured them, a scream that shook Ben to the core and made him sick in ways he never knew he could be.

"After what? Bruised him a bit? Really, you thing of evil, worthless filth."

Luke Skywalker drove the blade further in, then cut across, gouging a portion of her chest out.

"He's been tortured at the hands of a Dark Lord of the Sith. He's suffered through the loss of his mother, cousin, and many friends. He's fought in more wars and battles then you can list in a hundred years. And you think a little break is enough to break _my son_? It's no wonder you went into hiding all of those years ago."

He kicked her away from him, then whipped his blade around, severing a tentacle and causing another, weaker scream to echo across the cavern.

"_You're_ the one who should be ashamed, beaten by two children and a weak, old man."

His blade cut across her throat, turning her screams into gurgles. And still she didn't fall. Still she remained there, solid, dangerous, _deadly_.

"I am not beaten, Jedi!"

Luke had not felt the Force blow coming, and was thrown off balance long enough for Abeloth to move into his range. She kicked, bit, and cut him however she could. Luke knew that this was it, this was his chance. She was close, and she was lost in her Dark Side blood rage. He angled his blade in and-

She slammed his head _hard_ with a Force blow so powerful that Luke temporarily lost his vision. She followed through with a Force punch that threw him into the same cavern wall under which Ben had collapsed.

He looked over at his son, once again truly seeing the powerful and intelligent man that Ben had grown into. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to see any further along Ben's future. This was it for him.

"Love you, son," Luke said before gathering his strength. He pulled the Force to him, calling the true powers of the Light Side to aid him one final time, to rid the universe of one final evil. Abeloth saw the determination and sheer ferocity in his eyes. She pulled on the Force to boost her movement as she sprinted to him. She wasn't going to make it, not unless...

Luke threw the full power of the Light Side of the Force at the aberration called Abeloth and watched its pure strength wash out her outline, disintegrating her very form where she stood.

Ben watched in awe. He had never seen such a powerful show of the Force, and he had seen his father do a great many things with the Force. But this, this was something more.

And it hadn't worked.

Abeloth stood, smoke pouring off of her now-ruined body, but she was very much still alive. What remained was little more than a living skeleton of some long-extinct race, but within it burned a dark and everlasting fire. Abeloth couldn't help but laugh. The greatest of the great had thrown his very existence at her, and it wasn't enough to stop her. She truly was the god she claimed she was. She laughed harder, revelling at what this realisation meant to her.

"And now to finish this," Abeloth said as she crawl-walked over to the body of Luke Skywalker, still clinging to the very verge of life. "Oh, and how I will enjoy it, Master Skywalker."

She wrapped her stubby fingers around the Jedi Grand Master's throat and began to squeeze. She wanted to watch as fear began to take its place in his mind, as he realised that he was doomed, along with his son and their Sith pet.

Ben watched, helpless, as the _thing_ that was Abeloth stood over the limp body of his father and choked him to death. He couldn't-_wouldn't_-allow another of his parents to be murder, not while he still had blood in his veins. Slowly, painfully he drug himself towards them.

_I'll never make it. Not at this pace,_ he thought to himself. _I need _power.

And power came to him. He drew, as his father had, from every essence of his being, pulling the true potential of the Light Side into him. But still, it wasn't enough.

_More_, he thought. _I need more!_

More came. He opened his body, mind, and spirit to the Force, more than he ever had before, and it flooded through him. He could feel it everywhere-in his mind, in behind his eyes, in his very cells, repairing the damage Abeloth had done.

Without thinking, only by _feeling_, Ben drew his father's lightsaber to him and in one swift movement stabbed the green blade through Abeloth's heart-the one weak point in her being that the Force showed to him. There was no scream, no death throes. Instead, in their place was a black wave thrown through the Force. It surrounded and drowned Ben, and soon enough, he lost consciousness. But as light faded from his vision, he had one final thought:

_At last, it's done_. 

A quiet moan slipped through her lips as Vestara Khai tried to sit up. Every inch of her body was covered in fiery pain, as if she had fallen asleep on a nest of Endorian fire beetles. In the back of her mind, the voice of her father reminded her that a part of her Sith training was to harness the pain and use it to fuel her emotions, to fuel her use of the Force, which she could in turn use to quiet the pain.

So instead, she chose to let it run its course throughout her body. She took in each ounce of pain, felt herself in the Force, and called on the other half of the Force to calm her emotions, and let the pain bleed out through her feet. She had only just begun to embrace the Light Side, and felt no remorse at leaving her Sith training behind. Even so, failing to embrace her pain felt almost alien to her. Regardless, she had other things to worry about. Priorities.

_First priority: Ben,_ she thought, surprising herself. She had come to care greatly for Ben, but she'd been raised to look out for herself first and foremost. Again, that uncomfortable, alien feeling. And yet, thinking about Ben brought another emotion to her core, one just as alien, and yet oddly comforting.

She found Ben collapsed on top of what appeared to be the skeleton of some ancient, many-limbed being.

_Abeloth_, she realised. _They did it_. He_ did it_, she thought, looking at Ben.

At first, a quiet worry filled her heart. He couldn't have fought that creature without sustaining serious injury to himself. As she pulled him away, however, she found his pulse, and found no injuries on him. His clothing bore the marks of battles, including a tremendous gash across his lower spine. It was the sort of gash that should have revealed an injury that would include a severed spine. Instead, she found only his skin, pink and healthy, emanating a very light glow.

Vestara reached out to Ben in the Force. She almost wished she hadn't. Ben was a glowing beacon in the Force, the very image of a Jedi Knight, and yet the light was bleeding away. It was painful, like standing too close to a very hot fire. Somehow, she knew.

_This is how he beat her. This power pouring out of him. He truly is a great warrior._

After realising Ben was in no great danger,she moved to the course to make sure that Abeloth was in fact dead, though she had little doubt of this. A quick glance told her everything she needed to know.

Finally, she looked for her new master. She found Luke slumped over against a wall, bleeding from many wounds. In the Force, there was nothing there. She was shocked. Luke Sywalker had always had a strong presence in the Force, so powerful that many times even non-Force sensitives reacted to it without realising what they were reacting to. Vestara began to shake, fearing what she might find. A tear slipped into her eyes.

She tried to wipe it away quickly.

"A Sith...crying?" Luke asked, his voice hollow and tired, but still somehow with that iron core he always seemed to have. "How...ironic."

"Master Skywalker! You're alive!"

She ran to help him up but he waved her off.

"Barely. I think I have several broken ribs and a possible contusion. I need you to get into Ben's bag and use his emergency comm to signal Jaina's squadron to pick us up. Tell her we'll be needed immediate medical care."

Vestara nodded and found Ben's pack, and did as Luke had commanded. When the three of them had tracked Abeloth to this remote rock on the border of the Unknown Regions, Luke had planned for every possible escape. He had ordered Jaina and a squadron of Jedi Stealth-Xs to stand guard in orbit and destroy anything coming off of the moon that didn't give the proper clearance codes. Part of that squad included an emergency health tech.

Jaina said she and her crew would be there soon, though to Vestara she had sounded somehow off. Less with it. Vestara shrugged it off and returned to Luke.

"Vestara?" he asked as she came back.

"Yes, Master Skywalker?"

"Please be honest with me. What are your intentions with my son?"

She was taken aback. She hadn't expected that. She took a deep breath and thought about if for a moment. Honesty was another new, alien concept to her. But, like much of these new emotions, she found it addicting and refreshing.

"I-I...I honestly don't know. I know that I care a great deal for him, and he for me, but that's about it. I need to think about it."

Luke chuckled. She looked at him, confused. She had more or less just told Luke Skywalker that she was romantically interested in his only son, and he had chuckled. From her understanding, he had never trussted her, nor truly liked her. Not that she blamed him. She had been a Sith, a master of lies and deception.

"That's fine, Vestara. And you don't need to be worried about me. After today, you've more than proven yourself to me. The next chance I get, you'll join my new Jedi Order. Assuming, that is, that you're interested."

She could only nod and grin. Needing something to do, she moved over to pick Ben and their gear up. Jaina and the rest of the squadron would be here soon.

"Oh, and Vestara?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Well done today. I doubt many other Force users, Sith _or_ Jedi, could have stood to Abeloth the way that you and Ben did today."


	2. Chapter 2: Failed Negotiations

Chapter 2: Failed Negotiations

Jaina Solo flopped down on the plush, comfortable nerf-hide couch Jagged Fel had sitting in his apartment. She felt clean for the first time in the week since she'd taken on the mission to aid her uncle. As soon as the Stealth-X squadron had hit planetside, she'd run off to Jag's apartment, said a quick hello, and jumped into his very large and luxurious 'fresher.

Jag stepped into his living area, two steaming mugs of caf in his arms. He handed one to her.

"You know, sometimes I think you're just using me for the fringe benefits," he joked. "You know, like the VIP refresher."

Jaina punched him gently in the arm, then snuggled up next to him.

"This was a hard assignment, wasn't it?" He asked her after noticing the weariness in her eyes.

He felt her nod against him.

"Abeloth is pretty much the single worst thing any of us have ever fought against."

He looked stunned. "Worse than the Emperor? Worse than the Yuuzhan Vong invasion? Worse than fighting _your own brother_?"

She sighed, more a sigh of relief that it was over, then spoke.

"Imagine the sheer power of the Emperor, the tenacity of the Yuuzhan Vong, and the warped cunning and manipulation of Jacen. _That's_ what Abeloth was like. Only worse. Much, much worse. She was the stuff of nightmares. Just look at what happened to all of us when Ben struck her down."

Jag knew she meant Force-users when she said us.

"Yes," he nodded. "I had heard about this 'Force shock wave'. And from what I've heard, it knocked every single Force-sensitive in the galaxy unconscious."

Jaina could hear the incredulity in his voice; she felt it enough within herself. But Luke had explained it well.

"Think about it, Jaina," Luke had started. "Think about how much power must have been contained within that body. When my father threw the Emperor down the second Death Star's core, there was a brilliant explosion of energy. And the Emperor wasn't even one-tenth of what Abeloth has become. It's very possible that instead of an energy explosion, we were all hit by a _Force_ explosion instead. She certainly had the power to do it. It is a frightening realisation, but remember one thing: we're alive, and she's not."

She turned back to Jag.

"I realise how it sounds. I'm still having trouble believing it myself. But it happened. If Luke Skywalker says its true, who am I to question him?"

"Wow," Jag said. "It's just...that's so much power! How much luck do you think Ben had to be able to topple that?"

Jaina shook her head. "From what I understand, it was less to do with luck, and more to do with the Force. From what Uncle Luke and Ben can piece together, Ben opened himself truly to the Force. He formed a true union, a power that we Jedi can supposedly only achieve through death, and he used it to cut her down."

Jag whistled. While he wasn't-and never would be-a Force-sensitive, he had long ago learned to appreciate their powers and strengths. Having fought in both the Yuuzhan Vong and Killik Wars, he knew what a driven Jedi could do, and one that could entirely unify with the Force...the idea sent shivers down his spine.

Jaina must have noticed.

"Don't worry, love. As with Luke, and Jacen, such a brush with the Force is temporary. Basically, the body serves as a temporary conduit for the full power of the Force. Afterwards, it becomes a normal, mortal body again. Though Luke says it's changed Ben in other ways."

Jag cocked his head. "Changed? How so?"

She hesitated, a fact that Jag didn't miss.

"Uncle Luke's not actually sure. Ben just seems more...well, he seems more drawn in to himself. Which makes no sense. Having felt the full glory of the Force should open him up further, if that's even possible with Ben. It's almost like he's shut certain avenues of his conscience down to the Force, and he won't talk to anyone about it. Not even Vestara."

That surprised Jag. Vestara and Ben had been all but inseparable during the return journey, according to Jaina. It had annoyed her, he remembered Jaina telling him, because it had reminded her how much she wanted to be with Jag the whole time.

"The Force is able to show you things, right?"

Jaina nodded. "Yes, though they're not always correct or accurate in every detail. Sometimes its just the _idea_ behind the vision that matters. Why?"

Jag looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Maybe the Force showed him something he didn't want to see."

It made sense to Jaina. That would explain quite a bit. "Maybe," she agreed. "But, enough talk about me. How was your week, love?"

"For this discussion," Jag said, "I'll need something stronger."

He got up and went to a nearby mahogany cupboard and pulled out a clear crystal decanter filled with an amber liquid, and two crystal glasses with it. He set them down on the small table in front of the couch and opened the decanter. The scent wafted up to Jaina, lighting her eyes.

"Whyren's Reserve? How were you able to find this?" she asked, stunned. Whyren's Reserve was an especially rare and sought-after brand of Corellian Whiskey. Having gotten much of her father's Corellian blood, she had developed a taste for it, despite its difficult-to-find nature.

He simply looked at her and said, "It's a secret."

She chuckled. "Which means someone tried to bribe you with it. And you said no, naturally."

He nodded. "Naturally."

Sitting down next to her, he took a small, satisfying sip of the Reserve.

"This week has been a nightmare. Stang, it's been a hard _year_. I'm not cut out to lead the Remnant in its current condition. I'm too martial, and this is something my Moffs are starting to pick up on. To be honest, I'm surprised its taken them this long to catch on. And between them and the Alliance, I'm not sure how much more I can take this."

He took another drink.

"Both sides are pushing for the Empire to merge with the Alliance, to join our planets with theirs. And yet no one is willing to negotiate with the other. The Alliance lives and dies by is morality codes, and the Empire swears up and down by its traditions and customs. I just wish I could take them both and knock their heads together."

Jaina laughed. "What would that accomplish?"

Jag grinned, just a bit. "It would make me feel better."

A mischievous grin spread over Jaina's face. "Oh...well, that _I _can do. No need to resort to violence..."

Jaina let the innuendo hang there for a moment. Jag, however, didn't seem to catch it. In fact, he seemed entirely spaced.

"Jag, honey, are you in there?"

He snapped out of it, but his face was filled with-something. Jaina wasn't sure what. And she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Jaina, do you think the Empire and the Alliance can work out their differences? Can they come to mutual agreement, and actually coexist peacefully?"

The question had caught her off guard, but she thought about it for a long time. She thought about her childhood, growing up on the run from assassins and dark Jedi. Studying the art of the Force and war on Yavin. Until the Yuuzhan Vong had come along, her entire life had been a war against the Empire. Even still, the sight of a TIE fighter or an Imperial Star Destroyer were enough to cause her to tense up and prepare for action. It was enough to make her wonder...

She opened herself to the Force, for just a moment. And, she realised, the answer was there. She looked at Jag, and said only one word:

"No."


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting of the Minds

Chapter 3: A Meeting of the Minds

Luke took a deep breath, savouring in the flavours of Yavin IV's natural wildness. It was something he had always enjoyed doing, letting the warmth of the Force flood his body and lessen the little aches and pains he was developing as he aged. Yavin IV was a place teeming with life, and so the Force thrived while on it. Luke looked around himself. From where he stood atop the Great Temple of Yavin, he could see several other smaller temples; he could make out packs of stintarils and the tree-dwelling woolamanders; he could see forests indefinite. In many ways, Yavin was more a home to him and his Jedi than was Coruscant, and its connection to the Force made it an even better home.

While Coruscant had served as the seat of the Jedi for several millenia, it was also the site of their downfall several times. Too, it was the seat of the Galactic Alliance, and Luke wanted to distinguish the Order from the Alliance. So he had opted to move the seat of the Jedi to the one place that made more sense than any other: its origin.

Yavin IV had been where Luke built the foundations of the new Jedi Order. It was here that he had trained his first several classes of students, some of whom were now among the most well-recognised and wise of the Jedi. Corran Horn, Corellian Jedi and former member of the famed Rogue Squadron. Tionne and Kam Solusar, teachers of the Jedi younglings. Kyp Durron, once a prisoner in the spice mines of Kessel and now the greatest example of the power of redemption.

Of course, Luke thought, Yavin had been home to several of Luke's biggest failures, as well. Gantoris, his most promising student within his first class, had turned to and was consumed by the dark spirit of Exar Kun. Kyp had fallen to the dark side and subsequently destroyed the planet Carida in an act of revenge. Several of his students had left him, including Corran and Luke's now-deceased wife Mara Jade. It had even been the training grounds for Darth Caedus, the powerful Lord of the Sith that had burst from within some dark corner of Jacen Solo's mind.

Luke shook his head. He couldn't dwell on his failures. Dwelling on them would lead to doubt, and doubt to fear, and fear to the dark side. He had to see his failures as lessons from which he would learn or be doomed. And learn he did.

Footsteps behind Luke alerted him to the presence of Master Kyp Durron.

"Luke," he said, "the others have gathered. We're ready to begin when you are."

"Thank you, Master Durron. I'll be right down."

As Kyp left, Luke took one more look around Yavin, once more took in the serene landscape, and began to descend into the temple to deliver wonderful news to the Jedi Council.

Stepping into the Audience Chamber, where so many years ago he and his friends celebrated another victory in vanquishing tyranny, Luke saw many familiar and friendly faces. Corran and Mirax Horn and their children Jysella and Valin, now free of Abeloth's control of them. Kyp, standing off on his own. Han, Leia and Jaina Solo. Masters Octa Ramis, Saba Sebatyne, Kyle Katarn, and many more. Beyond that were dozens of Knights, including his own son and Vestara Khai, and hundreds of apprentices. The Order was not only recovering, but it was _flourishing_, which helped to banish the remaining fears that Luke held after Jacen's decent into the dark side. It was a heart-lifting sight.

Luke took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Fellow Jedi," he began, "it is with a light heart and good news that I come to you. Once more, the Light Side of the Force has triumphed, and once more the Dark Side has been defeated. Three standard days ago, the Dark Side monster Abeloth was defeated by the hands of my son, with the help of Vestara Khai and myself."

The gathering erupted into cheering, shouting, and clapping. The room was flooded with relief and happiness in the Force.

Luke continued. "Though you all knew this already, as I'm sure you all felt the same Force wave that we felt when Abeloth perished. We'll talk about that in a moment. Before that, however, I have some very important and long-overdue announcements. Jedis Solo, please step forward."

Jaina and Leia, both looking somewhat unsure of themselves for a brief moment before regaining their composure, stepped onto the stage.

"Leia, over the years you've been many things to me: a sister, a friend, a counselor, and a redeemer. But you've been more beyond that, to many others. You've been a teacher, a guide, a true mentor. Through your gifts and experience you have grown greatly and become a glowing beacon to us all. As the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I name you Jedi Master Leia Organa Solo. Welcome. You now have the right take an apprentice if you wish. We certainly hope that you will."

Leia beamed with pride, and Luke couldn't blame her. She had worked hard and endured quite a bit, including the deaths of her two sons, to get here. And yet she remained on the light path. It was impressive if nothing else.

Next Luke turned to Jaina.

"Jaina, this is not the first time I've put you on the spot in this position. Once before I named you Sword of the Jedi, an instrument of peace and justice, a shining example of the Jedi. Now I renew that title, once more proclaiming you the Sword of the Jedi. I do not stop there, however. Again, as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I name you Jedi Master Jaina Solo. Welcome. You, too, may take an apprentice."

Jaina remained in a tight military stance, though her face, like her mother's, bore the Solo clan's infamous pride.

"You may both return to the floor."

Again, there were cheers and clapping, and Luke saw Kyp nod in Jaina's direction. He had once been her Master, and this was almost as big a day for him as it was for her. Luke motioned to quiet the room once more.

"Ben Skywalker, step forward, please."

Luke smiled inside at Ben's surprise. He had not told his son about this, and he had been sure not to let anything slip in the Force. He knew how important this would be to Ben.

"Ben, a little over a year ago you set out with me on an exile that was to last ten years and you never looked back. Not only did you save my life countless times throughout the course of our journey, but you redeemed a Sith, defeated the most powerful adversary the Jedi have ever faced, and you shined in a way that few of us ever have. But most importantly Ben, through saving Vestara and defeating Abeloth, you have humbled all of us and showed as that the Force comes to those pure of heart, not those grasping for power and position. It is in this light and in my power as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order that I name you, Ben Skywalker, the Shield of the Jedi. May your faith and perseverance always protect and guide us."

Ben looked up at his father, proud and confused. There had never been a Shield of the Jedi before. He was the first, and it make pride burn within him. He knew that this promotion was merit-based and had nothing to do with the fact that he was the son of the Grand Master, and from the waves of pride coming from the floor, he knew the others felt the same.

"You may return to the floor."

"And one final commendation. Vestara Khai, please come forward."

Despite the fact that she had been Sith and was now surrounded by Jedi; despite the fact that she had been in training for little more than a month; despite the fact that _everyone_ was watching silently, Vestara took the stage as if she knew she would be called all along. Luke smiled inwardly. She would certainly fit in well.

"Vestara Khai, though you came to us an enemy, a deceiver, a _Sith_, you have come to embrace the Light Side of the Force, and sworn to do good, to honour life, and to value justice in the ways of the Jedi Order. Through your actions in helping to defeat Abeloth and your training before that, you have grown quickly in the ways of the Jedi. As the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I name you Jedi Knight Vestara Khai. Welcome."

She smiled to the audience room full of cheers, none louder than Ben's, then made to head back down the stage. Luke stopped her gently.

"I'm not done yet," he said, smiling. "Knight Vestara Khai, I would name you my apprentice. Do you accept?"

That had stunned her. He had been her initial Master, though she thought that had been circumstantial-there had been no other Masters handy. Now, this...it had caught her off guard, but she felt honoured. She felt..._loved_.

Through a smile and tears, she said, "Yes, Grand Master, I accept."

This time the cheers came, louder than before. Vestara was allowed to return to her spot next to Ben. When they thought Luke wasn't looking, they exchanged a quick celebratory kiss.

"Now, my peers, it is time to move on to business. I would ask all friends, family, and any apprentices to head to the Celebration Hall and enjoy the foods and beverages we have laid out. We have a few more matters to discuss as a Council before we join you."

Luke gave them several minutes to clear out, then ushered for the remaining Jedi to take seats.

"While we struck a major blow to the Dark Side, as many of you know, we still have several problems that need to be taken care of. Firstly, and most importantly, is-"

"The Force wave," said Corran Horn, never one to waste time with words.

Luke nodded. "Yes. Every single one of us felt it, and from what I have heard, every Force-sensitive that I have talked to felt the same thing. Even more odd is that every one of us reacted in the same way. We passed out for a brief period of time, about two minutes in all."

Corran's hand went up.

"Are we assuming its non-biological then?"

Again, Luke nodded, though he noticed a few confused looks. Ben was the first to ask.

"How can we tell its non-bio?"

"Well, each of us has a different and unique body chemistry. And I'm not just talking about different species here. Even humans vary greatly from one to another. For something to impact us all the same way means that it didn't hit us on a biological level. Normally, passing out is caused by a biological pressure, either lack of nutrition or water, or some disease. Instead, we were all affected identically."

Ben nodded. "That also means it wasn't environmental."

"Right, said Vestara, "because we were all in different places, which, as Corran said, would have affected us differently."

Both Luke and Corran nodded their heads in agreement.

Master Sebatyne spoke next. "That leaves us with mental, then, which the Force is very much capable of doing. With her dying breath, Abeloth could have been attempting some sort of massive Force attack, perhaps meant to mentally damage us."

Corran nodded, then hesitated and shook his head. "Master Sebatyne, that's pretty much what I thought for some time. But just now, something else occurred to me, and I'm not sure I like it at all."

Luke saw the concern on Corran's face, something not normally apparent on the older man's steady face.

"What is it, Corran?"

"What if Abeloth wasn't trying to do _anything_ to us? What is _we_ weren't the target?"

Luke thought. He hadn't considered this angle of the problem.

"A defensive technique?"

Corran nodded his affirmation. "That's what I'm thinking."

"But why? She still died, so what did she hope to achieve?" asked Jaina.

"That's where my theory falls through. I don't know the _why_," Corran responded. He looked up to Luke. "Master Skywalker, I'd like your permission to-"

"Look into the Force wave phenomenon, correct?" Luke finished. When Corran nodded, Luke continued. "With your detective skills and Mirax's connections, I think this is an excellent decision. Just be careful. Take another Knight with you."

"May I instead request _two_ Knights?" Corran asked.

Luke thought about it. The Jedi had just defeated there biggest enemy, and with it the Sith, and the galaxy was moving towards peace once more with the Galactic Alliance now under the rule of Padnel Ovin. Additionally, Luke had never known Corran to be a man to ask for more than he needed.

"Yes, Corran. Your request is approved. Do you have any candidates in mind?"

"Yes, Grand Master." Corran smiled. "I would like to request Jysella and Valin Horn to accompany me."


	4. Chapter 4: Splinters

Chapter 4: Splinters

"The Shield of the Jedi...what do you think it means?" Ben asked Vestara, still basking in the pride of being given this new and exclusive title.

Sitting in his lap in what was once his room during his time on Yavin, Vestara gave him a soft kiss, shaking her head.

"Remember Ben, I'm considerably newer to this whole Jedi thing than you are. I didn't even realise you had a _Sword_ until Jaina was appointed. And I gather that wasn't the first time, either." She stopped and thought for a moment.

"You know, the more I think about it, the more I keep thinking that Grand Master Skywalker meant the title more so as the Shield of the Force, not just the Jedi. You pretty much single-handedly defeated the greatest threat to the Force that anyone in written history has witnessed. Yes, there have been greater threats, but not to the essence of the Force. From what I've studied, Palpatine wanted complete control, but wanted the Force to guide his actions. The Yuuzhan Vong, likewise, had no interaction with the Force, and thus had no intention of manipulating it at all. Abeloth, on the other hand…"

Ben nodded.

"She had her own set of rules, and had shown herself to be entirely capable of manipulating the very substance of the Force. I think I see what you're getting at."

He stared off into space for a moment as Ves gave him yet another quick kiss. He chuckled to himself. When he did, she tilted her head questioning at him.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, chuckling some more.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just catching myself."

She looked at him even more questioningly, so he continued.

"Alright, alright. Here I am, thinking deeply about something that I don't need to think about. Father _never_ does something without it having meaning, especially with how he is guided by the Force. And who am I to question the Force?"

He hugged her tightly, relishing in the closeness of their newfound love.

"Besides, what eighteen year-old is going to contemplate the cosmos when there's a beautiful woman in his lap?"

He returned her kisses playfully, and the two enjoyed a few moments peace and quiet in their temporary sanctuary.

An hour or so later the two lay comfortably on a couch in the same room. Ben twirled Vestara's hair in his fingers, enjoying the silky touch of her brown hair. She looked up at him, a her constant smile on her face.

"You know, Ben, I think this is the first time I've felt truly happy in my life. I loved my father, and my friends and family on Kesh, but it was different. That love was honour-bound. They were family and protectors, teachers and superiors. I _had_ to love them. And for me, at that time, it was enough. But with everything that you and your father have shown me, the Light Side…"

She shrugged, not able to find the right words.

"I don't know, it just all makes me feel safe and secure. And _that_ is something I've never truly felt. Thank you for that, Ben."

She looked back up at him, only to catch him staring off into space once more. She touched his face gently with her hands.

"Ben?"

His gaze broke, and he looked into her eyes. In his eyes she saw...something. She wasn't sure what, but it concerned her. But it was quick, whatever it was. There for just a moment, then it was gone.

"I'm sorry, I keep doing that, don't I?" he asked.

"Ben, love, is something wrong?" she asked, not sure of what it was that she had seen.

He shook his head, and a smile crossed his face. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"No, Ves, nothing at all. I'm very happy that you're happy."

He gave her a goofy grin, and she gave him a playful slap, then settled back into his arms. She began to drift off to sleep. Ben, on the other hand, was drawn back into his thoughts. And troubling thoughts they were, of a Jedi he had once known, once counted among his friends, who had died during the war with Abeloth.

Her name was Natua Wan. Like several other younger Jedi who had gone through some of their training in the Maw, she had been taken by Abeloth's Force psychosis, much like the Horn siblings. Still, like them, she had been able to slip out of the psychosis, and had become a valuable asset, researching much of the information that helped the Jedi track Abeloth down.

What worried Ben was that she had died as part of his mission to Upekzar, which has turned out to be a trap laid by Abeloth. He, Vestara, and Natua had been exploring the underground cavern system of the planet to hopefully find some clues as to Abeloth's whereabouts, but had encountered a Dark Side creature called a rhak-skuri, but it had knocked Ben out of the fight with its hallucinogenic pheromones. It was during this black-out that Natua died. When Ben had asked how it had happened, Ves had said that the rhak-skuri had managed to hit her with the pheromones as well, and it had feasted on her while while Ves took Ben and escaped.

Ben's heart sank as he remembered Natua, a passionate and scholarly Falleen, a bright beacon for the Order. It hurt him to know that she had died largely because of his inaction in the battle against the beast. And still...something about the story that Ves told him made him hesitate, for just a moment, on Ves' version of it.

When she shared what had happened on Upekzar, she pulled her Force presence into herself, making her nearly invisible within the Force. Ben felt that she wasn't doing it intentionally, but as a subconscious defensive action. In fact, he thought that she probably didn't even realise that she was doing it.

Still, it worried him, and made him feel as if she were still hiding something from him.

_No_, he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. _She is Jedi now, and has given herself to the Force. I dishonour her, and our relationship, if I do not trust her._

He brushed a strand of her hair off of her now-sleeping face, a smile once more on his face. He, too, was perfectly happy.

But even as he, too, begin to drift off into a restless sleep, Ben wondered if that was completely true, as an image of Natua flashed through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Solo Flight

Chapter 5: Solo Flight

Han beamed at his wife as they left the Jedi council chambers, walking back to their quarters on the far side of the Temple. She looked at him curiously, cocking her head slightly, as if trying to figure him out.

"What is it, Han? You've been looking at me with that silly look since I came down off of the dais."

"Master Organa Solo...that's going to take some getting used to," Han mused, much to the chagrin of Leia. She chuckled, and slapped him playfully, before her looks became somewhat serious.

"I don't know, Han, this is a huge step for me. I...I honestly wonder if I'm ready for this sort of responsibility. I mean, I know that Luke trusts me, and in that I should trust myself. But, what if I take an apprentice and foul up? What if I do something wrong?" She looked up at him, deep concern apparent in her eyes.

"I'm a little bit afraid, Han."

Han Solo shook his head, his sly smuggler's grin never leaving his face. "You know what your brother would say to that. Fear leads to anger and to hate, and all that."

Han took Leia's hand in his own, his rugged fingers holding her firmly.

"This is the right path for you, Leia. You were an amazing warrior when the Rebellion was beginning, and then a spectacular diplomat and politician whenever the New Republic needed legitimacy. But never in the many decades that I have known you have you ever been more..._alive_ than when you are living your Jedi heritage."

They stopped moving for a moment while Leia took a minute to think for herself. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Han reached up and brushed it away.

"Hey now, Princess, why the tears?"

She looked up at him, an odd smile on her face.

"We're never going to be able to retire, are we? It'll always be something-the Sith, some race bent on galactic domination, another unreconstructed Imperial warlord-won't it?"

Han nodded.

"You're right. There probably always will be _something_ out there, threatening the lives of everyone in this galaxy. And that's all the more reason that we need you, _Master_ Organa Solo."

Han hesitated for a moment, then looked directly into his wife's face.

"You ever tell Luke what I'm about to tell you and I'll flat-out deny it, but Leia, I feel safer knowing that Luke, you, and the rest of the Jedi are out there, making the galaxy a better place. And I'm even a little bit jealous of you all, because I can try as hard as I possibly can, and I'll never come close to achieving what even the most basic of Jedi will achieve. And that's alright. I know my place in the galaxy and I'm fine with it. Now it's time that you take _your_ place in the galaxy, Leia." He grinned his infamous Solo grin. "I'll be right along for the ride, of course."

Leia couldn't help but smile. That grin never failed to win her over, time and time again. And she could see, through her husband's confidence in her and her brother's confidence in her, that she would become a great Jedi Master. And in doing so, she would be able to help billions more than she ever had been able to before.

"Thanks, Han, I really needed to her th-"

Leia stopped mid-sentence, as the Force threw her a powerful warning.

"Han, get down!" she shouted and drew her lightsaber, quickly igniting the sapphire blade. Han ducked as a blood-red lightsaber blade slashed through the area that his body has just occupied. He turned the duck into a roll, and came up with his blaster in hand.

"What in the Nine Corellian Hells is going on?" Han asked as he searched for a target. He found one quickly enough: a tall individual stood facing them, cloaked in a black cloak and holding a red blade. Shadows, in addition to the cloak's hood, hid the attacker's face. Han looked at his wife.

Leai was shaken. This attack had come from nowhere, and she had had almost no Force warning whatsoever. When she reached out towards their attacker, to see him or her in the Force, she found next to nothing-a tiny speck of an individual. She knew many Jedi who were able to hide themselves in the Force, but not many who could do so this well.

"Han, be careful. I can't sense this one clearly. It's as if it's hiding from me."

As if to prove Leia's point, the wraith moved forward in a graceful and impossibly-fast movement, swing it's blade towards Leia. Fortunately, she was prepared, and blocked the red blade on the tip of her own, and swung the offensive blade high. She quickly reversed her blade's angle and swung low, through the attack's unguarded middle.

Her attack was repulsed by a Force blow that stopped her arm from moving any further. She heard something in her wrist crack and knew that at least one bone was broken. She let out a slight gasp at the pain, but used a Jedi healing technique to soothe the pain. She would have time to assess her injuries after the would-be assassin was taken care of.

Interrupting her thoughts, the attacker's blade came swinging for her head in a strong, overemphasized attack. Feeling that something was wrong but unable to pinpoint it, she brought her blue blade up to intercept the swing, only to realise it was a feint. Instead of bisecting her head, the crimson weapon hesitated, then was brought horizontally and pierced into her right shoulder.

The assassin punched the blade deeper, searing flesh and cauterizing blood vessels, then whipped the blade to the left, pulling it out of Leia's now-worthless shoulder. Nerves on fire or dead, her limp hand dropped her lightsaber. Tears from the pain clouded Leia's eyes, but she was still able to make out the red arch as it swung for the killing blow.

Instead of swooping across her neck and ending it, the blade snapped vertical to intercept a trio of blaster bolts, fired from Han's ancient DL-44.

"Hey, void-for-brain, I'm over here!" Han raised the blaster and fired off three more shots in rapid succession. Again the enemy's blade swung and blocked all three, aiming two back at their origin. Fortunately for Han, he had long ago become accustomed to fighting users of the Force, and was already under cover.

"Is that the best you can do, you little Vader wannabe?"

With each taunt, Han would fire three shots. Leia, through the pain in her shoulder, was beginning to get a feel for the wielder of the red lightsaber. And she began to to see what Han was doing.

"Really, aren't red lightsabers just a little cliché? I mean, they practically scream 'I'm a bad guy, come and get me!'. We get it, you're not original."

Another goad, another triple-shot. Han would duck and rearrange himself, but would always keep himself on the move, so as to not give the attacker a chance to go on the offensive.

"Seriously, I've had stintarils and woolamanders put up a better fight than this!"

Three more blaster bolts, all blocked. A duck and a dash from Han.

"C'mon, now, which one are you? Darth Pacifis or something?"

One, two, three bolts; one, two, three blocks.

Then Leia saw more than felt the ever-so-slight shift in Han. It wasn't something he gave away in the Force, just something she was able to grasp from having known him for so very long.

"Alright, Red, I've had about enough of this. Let's end this so I can have a nice little nightcap and your mother can tuck you into bed. It is about your bedtime, isn't it?"

Again, Han fired thrice. And hesitated, then fired a fourth time. He heard a shocked male voice give a yelp of pain as the blaster bolt pierced flesh. Leia closed her eyes in hope. Han's trick was simple enough. It was an old smuggler's trick. He had the assassin become used to his taunt-and-fire-three-times routine, and then simply fired a fourth time, after he was sure the enemy would only defend three times, rather than four. And it had worked.

Or so they had both believed, for the sheer millisecond the attacker had taken to gather himself. His blade arm was slackened, as if it was having trouble hefting the small weight of the saber, but his other arm was outstretched, grasping in the Force.

Han was plucked from his hiding spot and lifted ten meters into the air. Just as quickly, he was slammed into the hard stone ground. Leia heard several pops and cracks. She tried to scream, but the pain coursing through her body rendered her voice a mere whimper.

"Han," she gasped, "get up."

She reached out with the Force towards her husband, and was briefly reassured when she found the spark of life-albeit bright with pain-still pulsing within Han. It was fading rapidly, and she wasn't sure she could get to him on time

_No_, she thought to herself. _I _will_ make it._

She called on the Force to dull her sense and deaden the pain. She slowly but surely lifted herself from the ground. She glared at her attacker, and prepared a powerful Force attack. Gathering her entire strength, she launched a massive Force wave at the individual.

_This is it_, she thought,_ this will end what Han started._

The man turned sharply and raised his good arm, throwing up a Force wall in time to stop Leia's onslaught. A tenth of a second later Leia was thrown backwards into one of the solid foundation stones of the Temple. Something cracked as her skull impacted on the dull yellow stone.

Her vision began to fade, blackness overtaking her sight, but she tried her very best to hang on. _For Han. For my husband. I must..._

Before she became completely lost to the darkness, however, she had just enough time to watch the assassin stab his ruby blade into the heart of Han Solo. Coupled with whatever was wrong with her head, the pain tearing her heart apart as she felt her husband die in the Force pushed Leia over the edge into oblivion, and night overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6: Skywalker's Brigade

Chapter 6: Skywalker's Brigade

Tahiri felt a twinge of-something-through the Force, as if someone she knew had been hurt. Unfortunately, it was distant, and she didn't have the time to deal with it at the moment.

Tahiri Veila had been many things in her life-Jedi Knight, Sith apprentice, Yuuzhan Vong-shaped human, bounty hunter, even, briefly, Imperial Hand to Jagged Fel-but she had very rarely been hunted. And yet, here she was, skulking through the lower wardens of Coruscant, trying to chase down some rather disturbing rumours.

And someone, or something, was following her.

It had all started not a few weeks ago, shortly after the Jedi had destroyed the Sith presence on Coruscant. The cataclysm that rocked the very foundations of Coruscant, and which claimed billions of lives, was partially blamed on the Jedi. Grand Master Skywalker had deigned to move the Order to Yavin IV, as much for the safety of its members as an appeasement to the galactic population. Still, a fairly strong pro-Jedi movement was left on Coruscant, it's members made up mostly of younger folk following the legend of heroic Jedi.

In Tahiri's mind, it was more a form of hero-worshipping than an actual organisation to help the Order, but she had heard some nasty whispers lately concerning one particular branch of these so-called Jedists. The group called themselves Skywalker's Brigade, a name which, had they known a single micron of information about any of the Skywalkers they would know, stood against everything for which the Jedi Order stood.

Coupled with the fact that Tahiri was hearing more and more tales of anyone that had opposed the Jedi during Natasi Daala's ruling of the Alliance disappearing, Tahiri was becoming very concerned. One of her contacts, a young Galactic Alliance security guard, had mentioned to her that there had been an increase in riotous violence over the last several weeks. And, it seemed, the cause were this Skywalker's Brigaders.

Tahiri shook her head.

Maybe it was because she had a half-Yuuzhan Vong personality, but sometimes she had a _very_ difficult time understanding other humans.

The sound of boot steps behind her awoke Tahiri from her thoughts. She turned and looked at who had been following her; a small gang of mixed species, all bearing the same symbol on their clothing-a fist holding a lightsaber pointed at the sky.

"We heard you been trying to get some dirt on us, little girl," said one of the group, a human thug who looked like he had more muscle than brain.

Tahiri scoffed a bit at the "little girl" comment. Though she had long since grown into adulthood, she had a short, slight build that often belied her true age. She flipped back her cloak, indicating a lightsaber hanging off of her tool belt.

"Do you boys _really_ want to do this right now? I thought you were supposed to be friends of the Jedi," Tahiri said.

Another man, this one with darker hair to match his darker looks, chuckled a bit. She took him to be the leader.

"Well, you see, miss Veila, we _are_ friends of the Jedi. Better friends than you ever were. You are a traitor and a Sith. We're just helping the Jedi to clean up their trash."

As he spoke, Tahiri reached out in the Force, getting a feel for the gang that was beginning to surround her.

_Great_, she thought to herself,_ a gang of vigilantes, trying to make me pay for crimes that I've already paid, a hundred times over_.

She looked at the leader, the man with the dark hair, and called a feral smile to her face.

"If you're the trash collectors, the Jedi must be paying bottom dollar for you lot. I mean, I think I've seen better-looking granite slugs down here."

Though she spoke with confidence, Tahiri kept feeling more beings step into her range. It seems that this gang had been more organised than she thought. And they had come prepared to take down a fully trained Jedi.

"Y'know, you talk the talk, missy, but can you walk it?" asked a rather fair-skinned Rodian, who looked to be checking the power level on his ancient blaster pistol.

She thumbed her lightsaber to life, smiling inwardly as a few of the gang stepped back from its sapphire blade.

"You really want to find out, nerf-for-brains?" She bolstered her voice with power drawn from the Force, lending it a near-ominous tone, and issuing a challenge at the same time.

Most of the gang hesitated. Thus far, it seemed, they had only dealt with individuals who weren't particularly Force-capable. This was something new.

This was something _dangerous_.

And dangerous Tahiri was. Two less safety-conscious beings charged at her, both firing modified blasters. Sensing the attack in the Force, she drew her blade in a quick, long arc that intersected the bolts from both weapons, and hurled them at the other shooter. Both dropped.

"As someone wise once told me, 'Carry a blaster set to kill and die by a blaster set to kill'."

Watching two of their number go down, the remainder of the gang chose unwisely-they began to attack the Jedi full-on. Blasters, thrown knives, and even a random thud bug were whipped at Tahiri. Immersed in the Force, Tahiri was able to see everything. She ducked when she needed to duck; she raised her blade when she needed to block a bolt; she sent out Force blasts when she knew the number of attacks were greater than her speed.

And still, she tried her very best not to kill. These weren't Yuuzhan Vong soldiers, or Sith invasion troops; these were the misinformed, trying to do something that they, in their hearts, believed was good and true.

The problem was twofold: for one, they were wrong. And two, Tahiri was beginning to wear down under the constant assault. It was too much too quickly.

_Okay_, she thought_, it's time for plan B. Get the hell out of town._

She switched off her blade and dove to her left, through a small opening in the closing circle of gang members. Clearing the last few of them, she began to sprint away. She glanced back over her shoulder to ensure that she had indeed escaped…

And ran smack into one hundred kilos of muscle and death.

Standing over Tahiri was a Yuuzhan Vong. Absent a connection to the Force, the Yuuzhan Vong were impossible for Jedi to sense, and so this one had been able to sneak into place outside of her sight. They _knew_ she would try to run, and had set the Yuuzhan Vong along her escape corridor.

All of this flashed through her mind in a matter of nanoseconds. Just enough time, in fact, for the Vong to kick her-_hard_-into a column of durasteel. The world around her grayed out as her head smacked off of the beam. She tasted blood in her mouth.

_Damn. I...I can't fight this…_

The Yuuzhan Vong-who wore a cloak with the same fist-and-saber banner-crossed the five meters quickly, his amphistaff raised over his head in an attack that was meant to split her from head to pelvis. She tried to raise her lightsaber in defense, but her arm felt sluggish, and something in her spine tingled.

The amphistaff flashed downward, impossibly fast, and struck hard.

Tahiri looked up. The amphistaff had struck another lightsaber blade, a brilliant violet blade. The person holding it was sheathed in a dark cloak, though through the Force Tahiri felt a familiar presence. She couldn't place it, but she knew this person.

Her defender swept the Yuuzhan Vong's weapon high, then reversed the direction of the lightsaber blade and dragged it across the Yuuzhan Vong's vonduun crab armor. It didn't kill the attacker, but it battered him to the ground, and left him dazed.

The Yuuzhan Vong looked at Tahiri's defender, a quizzical look apparent on his scarred face.

"_Jeedai_?" He asked, confused. "I fight to protect your kind! The one you defend is a betrayer of _Jeedai_, and a student of Sith. I fight to stop the Sith!"

Her defender-with that odd familiarity-shook it's head, and launched a Force wave at the group of attackers sneaking around to flank him. Four of them were sprawled on their backs, and a fifth was pinned against a wall by the tremendous power.

"No," spoke her defender, with a deep and powerful voice, and definitely male. "She is no Sith. And while she may have had her difficulties in the past, that is where her difficulties will stay-_in the past_."

There it was again, only in his voice...she knew this man, Tahiri just couldn't figure out _how_ she knew him.

The amethyst blade swept out again, catching the Yuuzhan Vong in the knee stopping his movement forward. He had been standing up and preparing to charge past the man to continue his assault on Tahiri. Instead, he tumbled over the blade that cut a groove into his armored knee.

The man spoke again.

"And _you_, my friend, will stay there or I will end this a lot sooner."

Something in this man's voice troubled Tahiri, stirred up something deep within her, something she had tried to lay to rest _years_ ago.

The Jedi looked out over the attackers, who had halted at the man capable of downing a Yuuzhan Vong without breaking a sweat, and he spoke.

"I can feel a drive, a motivation in all of you, to do good, and to honour justice. This I can understand, and respect. What I cannot condone, however, is how you mete out this justice. You offer no trial, no due consideration. Rather, you consider yourselves judges, juries, and executioners, all rolled into one convenient little army."

The men and women of Skywalker's Brigade began noticeably hesitate. No one moved towards the Jedi, and many were beginning to look to one another, as if to ask, "Are we really doing the right thing?"

"This is _not_ how the Jedi fight, and this is not how they want those that support us to fight. If you want to help-and I mean _really_ want to help-lay down your weapons. Go back to your families, and think on this: What is a Jedi's mission in life? What purpose do they serve?"

At his suggestion and, Tahiri noticed, a small application of Force encouragement, most of the gang began to set down or holster their weapons. And still, this man's presence waged internal war on Tahiri. The defender continued speaking.

"The answer is a simple one. The Jedi serve life, and life alone. They do not serve themselves. They do not serve revenge, or anger, or pain. What you do in their name will actually help that which you strive to defeat: the Dark Side of the Force. I make one other suggestion to you today. Go out and help those that need your help. Help the tired, the poor. Help the angry, the sick, and the sad. By aiding these, and others like them, you'll be putting an end to the Dark Side, and healing this world that has seen so much conflict."

_Who is this?_ Tahiri asked herself, troubled and excited at the same time. She _knew_ him, but-_It can't be! That's not possible!_

Shaken, Tahiri listened to the last of the Jedi's speech, hoping and fearing that it would confirm her suspicions.

"Go now, members of Skywalker's Brigade, and do as I have asked. Should you do that, you will truly be living up to your name. May the Force be with you."

As the remaining gang members-the Yuuzhan Vong included-left, sullenly, the man in front of Tahiri began to turn around.

She was finally able to see _his_ face.

And she had been right.

"It's good to see you again, Tahiri Veila," the man-little more than a boy, actually-said with a cocky grin.

"Anakin!"


End file.
